Vocaloid: Being Friends is Forbidden, Right?
by Kioxi
Summary: Kagamine Rin is a princess. Sakine Rei is the son of Rin's father's sworn enemy. What happens when the two cross paths? Find out in this epic story of- I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore. Just enjoy, read, whatever ;3 rated T because...it's not M. Simples. *squeak*


**Vocaloid: Being Friends is Forbidden...Right?**

**Chapter One: The Boy Beyond the Border ~ Kagamine Rin's POV**

_Today's the day_, I think to myself as I pull on jeans and a jumper, slipping sneakers onto my feet. I'm gonna do it. I'm finally going to get out and explore.

I tiptoe down the stairs. Daddy says it's okay. Well, technically, Daddy doesn't know, but what harm can it do-

"Going somewhere?" I freeze. Busted.

"I'm just heading out for a while, Daddy," I mumble.

"Rin, you know it's dangerous out there."

"Yeah, but-"

"You could get hurt..."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I promise."

"I don't know..." he sighs. My father, Kagamine Rinto, is the King of our country. I guess that makes me the princess, and Daddy thinks princesses have to act in a certain way. Unfortunately that includes a strict ban on straying far from home. All my life, the furthest I've gone unsupervised is the garden. Sheltered, right? Yup.

"Pleeeeease, Daddy?" I beg, clinging onto him and making my eyes as big as possible.

"Maybe I should sent Mikuo and Kaito with you..."

"No!" I say quickly. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine! I don't need them..." Daddy studies me for a long moment. Eventually, he sighs.

"Fine," he nods. "But I don't want you going anywhere near the Borderlands, okay?"

"I know, I know. I'll stay in the village, don't worry! Can I go now?"

"Okay, okay, go on, before I change my mind!" he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" I cheer, hugging him quickly before running down the rest of the stairs and out of the doors, pushing past Mikuo and Kaito, Daddy's best friends and advisors. They're okay, sometimes; Kaito's hilarious, and even Mikuo has his moments. But sometimes they're downright annoying.

"Where are you going?" Mikuo calls after me.

"Out! I'll be back later!"

**Kagamine Rinto's POV**

"Sir! Rin's gone! She just ran out!" Mikuo yells. He and Kaito tumble into my study, panting.

"I know," I sigh. "I let her."

"WHAT? But you said it's not safe-"

"I know what I said. But Rin's old enough to make her own decisions. She knows to stay in the village and away from the Borderlands."

"Are you sure about this?" Mikuo asks. I look at him. Am I? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Would you keep an eye on her?" I hear myself ask. Mikuo and Kaito exchange glances.

"But you just said-"

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt," I say quietly. "Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Kaito nods, saluting.

"Got it," Mikuo agrees. "You can count on me-"

"Us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

The village is way better than I'd imagined. Everywhere, people are milling about, chatting, buying things, laughing. Some of them recognise me and bow or nod respectfully. I'm a little worried about nasty men with even nastier intentions, but most of the men are lovely and jolly. Ditto the women and children. One particularly adorable little boy toddles over and presents me with a flower. I give him a big hug.

"Gumo, where are you?" a green haired girl calls. She looks about my age, and I guess she must be the boy's big sister. She smiles apologetically. "Sorry. Gumo just clings onto whoever he can find." She takes a good look at me, and suddenly gasps. "U-Um, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were the princess!" she squeaks, bowing her head. I laugh.

"It's fine. Actually, I'd rather you just called me Rin. My dad finally let me out, so I'm just exploring." 

"Ah," the girl nods. "Well, I'm Megpoid Gumi, and this little rogue is Gumo. Come on, Mom's probably looking for us." I pass him over to her, and she grins. "See you around, Rin." Gumo waves his chubby little hands, and then they're both gone, lost in the crowds. I smile to myself as I turn a corner...then let the smile slip from my face as I see what's up ahead; abandoned buildings, burned-out tree remains and a load of debris. My breath catches in my throat.

The Borderlands.

I should just turn about, go back and find something else to do, but my curiosity gets the better of me, and I start to walk towards the border between us and them. As my toe crosses the line, the air around me becomes colder, and a chilling wind sets in. Despite this, I carry on until I can't see the village properly anymore.

"Just a little further, then I'll go back."

"Well, if it isn't the little princess," a voice purrs. I jolt backwards onto my ass.

"Show yourself!" I yell. "I command you to come out and show yourself!"

"Somebody's moody." A boy slips out of the shadows and stands in front of me. He has unruly black hair and mischievous amber eyes, and a cheeky grin.

"Who are you?" I hiss.

"Name's Rei."

"I'm Rin."

"I know who you are, princess," he scoffs. "You're famous. So's your daddy."

"My father is nothing to do with you!" I shout, standing up and giving him a shove.

"Touchy," he smirks. "You ever been to anger management?" I roll my eyes, growling with frustration. "Guess not. Anyway, what's a posh little princess like you doing here in the Borderlands?" My eyes scan his clothes; a scruffy jacket, ripped jeans, and no shoes. "Hello? I'm talking to you."

"Hm? Oh. I'm exploring," I say.

"Exploring? How old are you, five?"

"I'm twelve, actually!"

"Well, I'm thirteen."

"I don't care! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Is that what your dad says?"

"Yes!" 

"You always do what Daddy says?" he teases, pinching my cheeks. I slap his hands away.

"No! He told me to keep away from the Borderlands. I'm here, aren't I?" Rei raises an eyebrow.

"Think you're tough?" he smiles. Suddenly, he pounces, wrestling me to the ground.

"Hey!" I hiss, struggling.

"Wanna fight?" he challenges, pinning my arms down. I stare at him.

"Rrh..." I growl, trying to get him the hell off me. Eventually, I manage to flip so that I'm the one pinning him down. "Gotcha."

"Nuh-uh." Damn it. He's got me again. We roll around, each trying to get the better of one another, and eventually I find I'm smiling. Laughing, even. Rei's laughing too, and it's like we've been friends forever.

Finally, Rei submits. "I win," I grin triumphantly. He shrugs.

"I _let _you win. There's no way you'd have won if it were a real fight."

"Oh, yeah? Want a rematch?"

"You're on."

**Mikuo's POV**

Kaito and I lose the princess before we've even started. We end up asking countless people if they've seen her. Eventually, a green haired girl with a toddler on her hip nods and points us in the right direction. We dash around the corner...and gulp.

The Borderlands?!

From inside the forest, we hear grumbles and squeals, and exchange glances. Rin.

"We have to tell Rinto!" Kaito hisses.

"Wait," I whisper, edging closer. Eventually, I catch sight of Rin...and a boy I recognise as the son of Sakine Meiko. He's pinning Rin down, and she's struggling against his hold. Damn! "Let's go get Rinto. He'll know what to do!"

With that, Kaito and I run back through the crowds and towards the palace.

**Rin's POV**

Rei and I eventually collapse in a heap, giggling. "Okay, you win," I splutter.

"Told you," he pants, grinning. "You're not like I thought you'd be, Rin. You're..."

"Gorgeous? Witty, smart, funny, cute, sweet, downright amazing?" I quip.

"Naturally," Rei laughs. "But seriously, I thought a princess'd look down her nose at me, given my background."

"Your...background?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Rin!" I turn to see Daddy coming towards me. He pushes past me and stands between me and Rei. "You," he growls. "Get away from my daughter."

"But, Daddy-" I protest.

"Quiet, Rin," he growls, glaring at Rei. "What's your name?"

"Sakine Rei, sir," Rei replies. I freeze, and he looks at me guiltily. _Sakine _Rei?! Daddy straightens up, his gaze cold and hard.

"I should have known," he says. "You're Meiko's boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what were you doing to my daughter?"

"N-Nothing, sir. We were just playing-"

"Save it."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagamine Rinto," a female voice croons. A tall woman steps out into the dim late. Her brown hair falls to her chin, and she's wearing a tight red outfit. She smiles.

"Meiko," Daddy greets gruffly.

"I do believe you're trespassing on my lands," Meiko smirks. "How times have changed."

"As the King, I own all of the lands in this country, Borderlands or not!"

"Temper, temper," the woman laughs. "So, I see you've met my son." She ruffles Rei's hair, her poisonous smile widening. "He was hand picked by the true king."

"Akaito was a traitor-"

"_You _are the traitor, Rinto! When are you going to face the truth?" Meiko yells. Suddenly, Daddy is flanked by Mikuo and Kaito, and behind them are a whole bunch of friends and servants from the palace; Oliver, Piko...even my mom, Lenka, is there. They all glare at Meiko and Rei accusingly.

"Rin, let's go," Daddy growls.

"But-"

"_Now_."

"Yes, Daddy." I glance over my shoulder at Rei. He looks back at me helplessly. Meiko begins to tug him off into the darkness, but he whispers one last word.

"Bye," he murmurs. I stare after him.

"Bye..."

**WELL PEOPLE? HOW WAS THAT? AWESOME, RIGHT? YUP, THOUGHT SO. No, but seriously, if you have any feedback, leave a review! I'm gonna start work on chapter two pretty soon, so watch this space. Thank you!**

**- Kioxi**


End file.
